


[Fancomic] Breakable But Not Broken

by xinsomniac1101x (xCapsiclexShellheadx)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff and Angst, Fluff so Fluffy your teeth will rot, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SA3, Steve Feels, Stevetonystudios, Worried!Steve, but first you have to go through some angst, hurt!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCapsiclexShellheadx/pseuds/xinsomniac1101x
Summary: A fancomic where Tony gets hurt during an attack by Dr. Doom. Steve is still haunted by that day where Tony almost died.





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the [Superhusbands Aluminum Anniversary Anthology ](https://stevetonystudios.tumblr.com/sa3). I was lucky to be able to partake in an anthology full of so much talented works! :D  
> Go [here ](https://stevetonystudios.itch.io/sa3-anthology) to download the whole anthology for free! It is almost 600 pages of wonderful glorious Stony love! ♥♥♥


	2. Page 1




	3. Page 2




	4. Page 3




	5. Page 4




	6. Page 5




	7. Page 6




	8. Page 7




	9. Page 8




	10. Page 9




	11. Page 10




	12. Page 11




	13. Page 12




	14. Page 13




	15. Page 14




	16. Page 15




	17. Page 16 [END]

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the [Superhusbands Aluminum Anniversary Anthology ](https://stevetonystudios.tumblr.com/sa3). I was lucky to be able to partake in an anthology full of so much talented works! :D  
> Go [here ](https://stevetonystudios.itch.io/sa3-anthology) to download the whole anthology for free! It is almost 600 pages of wonderful glorious Stony love! ♥♥♥
> 
> Many thanks and hugs to kdm103020! I would never have been able to even finish this comic on time nor would it have turned out as well as it had, without her brilliant editing skills and her critical eye! It was so great working with her during the RBB2017 and during this project! Again, thank you so much! You are a joy to work with and a wonderful person! :3  
> Also a thanks to kacikaci for her support and her advice when I was doubting myself when adding the finishing touches, Thank yous :3
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr ](http://xinsomniac1101x.tumblr.com)! :D


End file.
